Incapable Script 1x01
by Alpha.Arianna
Summary: He had everything. He was the captain of his football and lacrosse team. Every guy envied him. Every girl wanted him.. But what happens when the school's biggest player and athlete falls for a girl? Z Efron as Chase williams. V. Hudgens as Crystal Hays
1. Chapter 1

"Change me"

Fade In:

(SCENE STARTS IN CHASE S ROOM IN THE MORNING. ALARM GOES OFF {MUSIC STARTS IN THE BACKROUND})  
>Chase:<br>*Sighs and slowly wakes up. Puts hands over eyes and rubs them, then stretches and smiles to self. Pulls blanket off. Walks to the bathroom slowly. Looks at self in mirror and then goes into shower. Takes shower then comes out. Brushes teeth and starts singing to self. Dresses into a lax penny and his basketball shorts,then slips on rainbows. He then slicks his hair back and takes his backpack and car keys and heads down the stairs. He sees his mom and sister in the kitchen and sits next to the bar chair next to his sister* Good morning Mom. How are you this fine morning?

Mom:

*making breakfast* Great Hun. Can you pass me the pepper? I m making you guys some breakfast.

Chase:

Sure *passes pepper then looks at kalie* Hey sis, forgot to say good morning to you out of all people-

Kalie:

Save it Chase

Chase:

Wow all I say is Good morning and you have an attitude? *jokes around* It s your first day of high school kid. Be a ATLEAST a little more cheerful.

Kalie:

Chase:

Really? Just because it s my first day of high school doesn t mean you can treat me like a kid. I m grown up now right mom?

Mom:

*Isn t paying attention* what? Oh right *looks at kalie, Kalie then glares at her mom which causes her to agree with Kalie*Chase don t treat her like a child

Chase:

*sighs* Okay mom. *smiles at mom*

Kalie:

Wow. Someone s a little cheerful for schoo- *phone rings looks at who s calling and answers it* Hey Girl! what s up? Is your sister still coming? That s great!.. Yeah.. Yeah. *continues talking*

Chase:

Oh god. Another phone call.

Kalie:

*continues to talk then glares at chase when chase makes comment* Shut up. Okay? Stella's sister is coming today and she s new-

Chase:

Blah, Blah whatever. I could care less Hey mom that smells good. What is it?

Mom:

Well its Bacon egg and cheese sandwiches-

Kalie:

Mom! You know I can t have that! That s going to ruin my diet plan!  
>Chase Kalie shut up and go talk on your phone, if you don t want to eat your sandwich I will gladly eat it for you.<p>

Kalie:

You know what Chase? I m a girl. I plan to keep the figure I m in Okay? And with your piggy little self You can eat it. You could care less about me

Mom:

That s enough you guys. If you don t want it kalie I can make you a smoothie.

Kalie:

Thanks mom

Chase:

*eats sandwich and then looks at time* Oh shoot! I got to get to school. See you mom! I love you bye. *kisses mom on the cheek and gets packed up to go*

Mom:

Wait Chase! Aren t you going to take your sister?

Chase:

Mom I don t have time to take her. *talks with a mouthfull while trying to eat sandwich fast*

Mom:

She is already ready Chase, Take her.

Chase:

Mom.. Really?

Mom:

Yes. *glares at him*  
>Do it-<p>

Kalie:

No, It s fine mom . I ll let you drive me. *upset*

Chase:

Thanks Kales *leaves*

Kalie:

*hangs up phone and is upset. Sighs and looks down at her hands*

Mom:

*looks at kalie and shakes her head as Chase walks out the door*

*AT SCHOOL*

Chase

*comes in his really nice car and walks out into the hallway, sees his friends and approaches them and all do a handshake*

Colton:  
>Hey man. Whats up?<p>

Chase:  
>Nothing much. *recieves handshake* Whats up ty?<p>

Tyler:

*recieves handshake from Chase and looks at phone at the same time*  
>Hey . By the way , Dylan just texted me back Colt. He said he was gonna be late he didnt set up his alarm ..<p>

Colton:  
>Again...<p>

Tyler:  
>*laughs* typical Dylan.. *says while checking out girls*<p>

Chase:  
>*laughs* Ah, I see... I see.. I also see Kenzie's fine ass too...<p>

Tyler:  
>Yeah, she definitly build up that ass this summer.. DAMN!<p>

Colton:  
>To bad for you guys, I heard she's dating the Captian of the soccer team. So chill your boners...<p>

Chase:  
>*sighs* But i would love to fuck her again. Expecially with that new ass.<p>

Colton:  
>Damn! Who havent you fucked?<p>

Chase:  
>*laughs* How Many Licks does it take to Reach the Tootsie Roll Center of a Tootsie Pop?<p>

Tyler: Well... THe world may never know...

*ALL LAUGH*

*Dylan runs up to them, hair messy and clothes uneven*

Dylan : *out of breath* h-h hey yo- ou

Chase:  
>Calm down. *Chuckles and looks around for girls*<p>

Colton:  
>Why the fuck are you late!<p>

Tyler:  
>He's not late Colt. school starts in fifteen minutes<p>

Dylan:  
>WHAT! WHy the fu-<p>

Colton:  
>You know exactly is our regular routine . We wake up , get ready, go to school then check out girls and see if they want to fu-Oh wait, nevermind... no, Cause your still have that thing for "Britney"..<p>

Dylan:  
>Shut the Hell up Colton. Thats none of your buisness<p>

Colton:  
>None of my buisness? NONE of my buisness? Weve been bestfriends since Kindgerarten! And youve liked her since when?<p>

Dylan:  
>It doesnt matter! Really if your going to start this Colton ..<p>

Tyler:  
>GUYS! Really! Its the first day of school and you guys are fighting already?<p>

Dylan:  
>Colton started it!<p>

Chase:  
>*while the whole "argument" Is going on, He sees a girl that catches his eye very quickly, ~She seems new and lost maybe I Should go help her~*<br>Guys!... I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys at homeroom.

Colton:  
>Alright man. Don't be late. Smith hates it when people are late.<p>

Chase:  
>No worries. She loves me.<p>

Dylan:  
>Of course she does. *mumbles* Just like everyone else..<p>

Chase:  
>*Leaves not hearing Dylan's statment then he follows after her and recieves handshakes and greetings but goes threw the crowd to find her*<p>

Crystal:  
>*looks down at phone and then approaches a group of girls*<p>

Chase:  
>*recieves his last handshake then sees her then realizes she is friends with his sisters freinds andthen approaches his sisters friends while they are talking. Goes up to his sister and puts his arm around her*<br>Hey sis! How's your day going so far?

Kalie:  
>Chase... it just started. *confused* Why are you here and talking to me anyways?<p>

Chase:  
>Kales! Just because i come here and talk to you, it means that something is up?<p>

Kalie:  
>*looks at him strangly* Yes?..<p>

Chase:  
>Well then.. You ladies think I'm a bad person?<p>

Allison:  
>*laughs* well... I could name a few times that you have been-<p>

Chase:  
>*fake laughs* You are one funny person allison!<p>

Amanda:  
>Chase what the hell are you on?<p>

Chase:  
>Just because I come up here means I'm on something?<p>

Amanda:  
>Yeah preety much . You've never done it befor-<p>

Chase:  
>Well things change... * puts arms around Stella next to him then smiles at her then looks at Crystal*<br>Hi I'm Chase. I dont think we've met?

Crystal:  
>*giggles* No I'm new. My name is Crystal.<p>

Chase:  
>Crystal. What a preety name. *smiles at her* What grade are you in?<p>

Crystal:  
>Im actually a senior, believe it or not. *laughs*<p>

Chase:  
>Wow Thats cool.. so how come you my sister's friend? *smiles again at Crystal*<p>

Kalie:  
>Really Chase? *sighs* This is Stella's sister. THe girl ive been talking about since the beggining of summer?<p>

Chase:  
>Oh right... I forgot<p>

Kalie:  
>I told you this morning!<p>

Chase:  
>And thats because I was eating.<p>

Kalie:  
>Ugh. whatever.*looks at her cellphone* We got to go you guys.*looks at crystal* if you need any help Allison and Amanda can help you. Me and stells gotta go to homeroom quick cause were freshies.<p>

Stella:  
>Really so soon? *looks at Kalie*<p>

Kalie:  
>*looks at her* Yes!<p>

Stella:  
>*sighs* alright.. See you later sis!<p>

Crystal:  
>Bye stellz! Dont forget to meet me out in the front so we can go home when school finishes.<p>

Stella:  
>Oh Right. Ill call you if i cant meet you.<p>

Crystal:  
>*smiles at her* Be careful okay?<p>

Stella:  
>*sighs* I will ! Sheesh, I should be the one telling you!<p>

Crystal:  
>*giggles* Okay! Just have a good day . See you later.<p>

*kalie drags stella away*

Stella:  
>See ya!<p>

Chase:  
>Anyways now that there gone-<p>

Allison

I can take her and show her around. *smiles at him*

Chase:  
>*scratches head*<br>Uh I hoped I was going to do that *smiles cheekly at Allison*

Amanda:  
>Well this is awkward.. Im gonna head to class you guys, see you guys at lunch.<p>

*amanda leaves*

Chase:  
>*gives Allison a look to tell her for him to take her*<p>

Allison:  
>*sighs* Why?<p>

Chase:  
>Why what?<p>

Allison:  
>Why do you want to take Crystal?<p>

Chase:  
>*looks around awkwardly and think of an excuse*<br>Well crystal looks like she needs some help and it doesnt seem like she's having any guy friends around here to help her.

Allison:  
>Well you can help her later if she needs it.<p>

Chase:  
>I-<p>

Crystal:  
>Guys! Seriously its fine . Ill find it myself, I'm not mentally challenged you know.<p>

Allison:  
>Sorry, I just dont want you to get lost in this school. Its really hard to find your ways around here.<p>

Crystal:  
>I can tell *giggles*<p>

Chase:  
>Yeah I'm also sorry. It really is a big school.<p>

Crystal:  
>No It's okay.*smiles then pauses* So your Kalie's brother huh?<p>

Chase:  
>Yup that's me *smiles at her*<p>

Crystal:  
>That's preety cool. Do you guys get along?<p>

Chase:  
>Sort of it are you with your sister?<p>

Crystal:  
>Were bestfriends, well not as best as her and Kalie, but were preety close.<p>

Allison:  
>Guys we have to get to homeroom in 5 minutes.<p>

Chase:  
>Who do you guys have for homeroom?<p>

Allison:  
>We got uh... *looks at there schedules* Oninski.<p>

Chase:  
>I heard he acts like he has a stick up his ass.<p>

Allison:  
>Well thats what you heard. All teachers love me *smiles at him*<p>

Chase:  
>Well you havent met him. I heard he sent a student to the office once just for asking for a paper back.<p>

Crystal:  
>Lucky me.<p>

Chase:  
>*looks at her and stares into her eyes*<p>

Crystal:  
>*looks back, then stares into his eyes, then smiles*<p>

Allison :  
>*coughs* Um, Well we better be going. See you later Chase.<p>

Crystal:  
>Bye Chase.<p>

Chase:  
>Bye Crystal.<p>

*Crystal and Allison leave*

Chase:  
>*sighs* This is going to be harder then I thought. *walks to homeroom then goes in, people give him handshakes and girls flirt with him*<p>

:  
>Chase, nice to see you this year, grab a history book in the back and you can sit next to Tyler.<p>

Chase:  
>Thanks .<br>*grabs book and sits down in chair and recieves handshakes and greetings. Stares at board*

Tyler:  
>*talking to Dylan* I swear to god man, these are probably the most huggiest books ive ever seen !<p>

Dylan:  
>And you think I dont know that? I still cant read the first 5 pages of Cat in The hat! How the hell am i going to learn all this shit!<p>

Colton:  
>Well its about world history you know.. Its not that hard.<p>

**tyler and dylan look at him**

Colton:  
>Then again you guys aren't the sharpest knifes in the drawer.*looks over at Chase* Chase. Chase. Yoohoo Chase *tries to get his attention*<p>

Dylan:  
>Watch this. *throws pencil at his head* Chase! god damn are you still alive?<p>

Chase:  
>*looks over at him and relizes whats going* Wha- Oh yeah . Sorry .<p>

Colton:  
>It looks like your thinking up a fucking storm. What the hell happend when you left us?<p>

Chase:  
>Nothing. Im just a little tired.<p>

Colton:  
>Seriously? What the fuck is up with you?<p>

Chase:  
>No- Nothing. Im just trying to think about something.<p>

Tyler:  
>Which is?<p>

Chase:  
>I dont know. One of Kalie's friends.<p>

Colton:  
>Trying to get her friend in bed.<p>

Chase:  
>uh yeah. Shes hot but she isnt as easy as the rest.<p>

Colton:  
>Ah. Just use your famous trick man. Is she that hot to wait for her in bed?<p>

Chase:  
>Yeah.<p>

Dylan:  
>Who is she anyways?<p>

Chase:  
>She's new. She is a senior<p>

Dylan:  
>Name?<p>

Chase:  
>her name is Crystal. *heart skips a beat and smiles when he says her name*<p>

Dylan:  
>What does she look like?<p>

Chase:  
>She's a brunette with long curly hair, and has chocolate brown eyes.<p>

Dylan:  
>She sounds preety.<p>

Tyler:  
>*looks at him wierdly* Preety?...<p>

Colton:  
>Preety.. All girls are good for is to fancy up for a guy then getting a good fuck for it.<p>

:  
>Goood Morning class! Please be quiet so we can hear announcments . Ill explain homeroom rules and classroom rules and so forth later. But for now please hush and listen to the announcments...That means you Obrian!<p>

Dylan:  
>*does innocent look* Me? But i didnt even say anything!<p>

:  
>*rubs her temples of her head* Please , Dont stress me out today.<p>

Announcments:  
>HELLO STUDENTS ! THIS IS PRINCIPAL LEATHERWOOD SPEAKING. AS YOU ALL KNOW THIS IS OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. NEW CLASSES ,<br>NEW FRIENDS, AND A NEW SCHOOL YEAR. RETURNING STUDENTS PLEASE PUT ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR FOR OUR NEW FRESHMAN THIS YEAR, AND SHOW THEM OUR TIGERS SPIRIT! ANYWAYS GETTING INTO THE IMPORTANT NOTICES,ALL AFTERSCHOOL CLUBS SIGNUPS WILL BE IN THE AUDITORIUM ON SEPTEMBER 3RD. ALL POSTS OF THE TRYOUTS FOR THE NEW ATHLETICS TEAMS WILL BE POSTED IN THE BULLENTION BOARD OUTSIDE AND ON OUR SCHOOL WEBSITE. AND AS JUST A REMINDER, RIVERDALE HIGHSCHOOL WAS NUMBER ONE IN THE U.S. FOR HIGHSCHOOL MENS FOOTBALL, BASKETBALL, LACROSSE AND BASEBALL FOR 4 STRAIGHT YEARS. THANKS TO OUR SCHOOL STARS CHASE WILLIAMS AND CHRIS MCCARTHY . KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK YOU GUYS AND LETS HAVE THIS STREAK AGAIN .  
>ALRIGHTY THEN. THOSE ARE THE ONLY ANNOUNCMENTS TODAY . THERE WILL BE MORE THROUGHOUT THE DAY SO PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL,RESPONSIBLE AND RECOURCEFULL. THANKS HAVE A NICE DAY.<p>

Dylan:  
>*claps* what an annoucment. By the way you guys were still on to tryout for the 4th right?<p>

Colton:  
>Yes you dumbass i fowarded the message to everyone.<p>

Dylan:  
>Damn colton i only asked a question!<p>

Tyler:  
>Guys shut the hell up okay? *looks over at Chase * Chase seriously what the hell is going on<p>

Chase:  
>Nothing. I'm tired okay? I'm also trying to get on Smith 's good side for a good grade.<p>

Tyler:  
>*sighs* Well If you say so<p>

:  
>Alright Class. Lets get this straight. When your here, your here-<p>

Dylan:  
>Oh god and cant do this... *puts hand on forehead*<p>

:

If you are late, you need a pass... No exceptions... I take this class seriously, and you should yourself, history is a major part of your grades and can lead to a better life.

Tyler:  
>*whispers to Dylan* How?<p>

Dylan:  
>*whispers back* I really dont know but i can tell me and her are not going to get along.<p>

:  
>Anyways, *clears throat* We will begin today as a break. To get to know one another, To-<p>

Crystal:  
>Hi I'm so sorry to inturupt. But apperantly my schedule got mixed up and I'm supposed to be in your homeroom? right?<p>

Chase:  
>*Heart skips a beat and looks at crystal, Smile grows on his face*<p>

Tyler:  
>*whispers to Dylan* Holy Shit She's hot.<p>

Dylan:  
>Hell yeah ! I'd tap that.<p>

:  
>Yes you are correct that is me. Whats your name sweetie?<p>

Crystal:  
>My name is Crystal Hays.<p>

:  
>Let me look at my chart real quick.<p>

* Dylan, Tyler, and Colton look at eachother*

Colton:  
>*laughs and then looks at Chase* Oh my god that was the chick you were talking about ?<p>

Chase:  
>*snaps back to reality* uh yeah, yeah.I told you guys she was hot.<p>

Dylan:  
>Damn, and look... how convenient, there is one empty chair left and its by you chase.<p>

Chase:  
>*laughs off nervousness* Yeah thats a...little convienient.<p>

:  
>Ah! I knew i was missing someone. Didnt notice because your seat was in the back.<p>

Dylan:  
>*whispers* or maybe because your getting old<p>

*tyler and colton laugh*

:  
>You sit right next to chase in the back.<p>

Crystal:  
>*smiles* thanks *walks to the back and sits next to chase* Hey there.<p>

Chase:  
>Hey. So I guess your luck changed.<p>

Crystal:  
>wait...what?<p>

Chase:  
>Remember earlier? you said that you werent so lucky.<p>

Crystal:  
>Oh right... I Guess your my lucky charm *smiles at him*<p>

Chase:  
>*smiles back then clears throat* Was he as strict as I said he was ?<p>

Crystal:  
>Yeah he was an ass! I feel so sorry for allison right now because of him.<p>

Chase:  
>Well what can you do.<p>

Crystal:  
>Yeah...What subject is this anyways?<p>

Chase:  
>World History<p>

Crystal:  
>I love World History.<p>

Chase:  
>I see. You seem like that type of girl who likes to travel.<p>

Crystal:  
>I actually do-<p>

:  
>Guys in the back please quiet down!<p>

Dylan:  
>*whispers* Oh Thank god she still can hear.<p>

Chase:  
>*laughs*<p>

Crystal:  
>Whats funny?<p>

Chase:  
>Oh Dylan always is making jokes about teachers since him and teachers really dont get along<p>

Crystal:  
>Really? thats funny<p>

Chase:  
>Oh right . I forgot to introduce you to my friends... Guys...Guys.<p>

Tyler:  
>*whispers* Hey whats up?<p>

Chase:  
>I want to introduce you to my friend Crystal.<p>

Tyler:  
>Hi Im tyler, Thats dylan and thats colton.<p>

Dylan:  
>Someone said my nam-<p>

:  
>Dylan, the next time I hear anything out of your mouth your going to get a detention<p>

Dylan:  
>But this is a free working assignment. Were supposed to go around and ask questions about eachother right?<p>

:  
>Still.. Your being to loud.<p>

Dylan:  
>*sighs* alright whatever. You guys see what i mea-<p>

Colton:  
>Yeah every teacher hates you, we go threw this every year.<p>

Crystal:  
>*giggles* thats preety funny actually.<p>

Dylan:  
>Eh, It sort of is, but you get used to it<p>

Crystal:  
>*giggles again* Well I cant wait to see what happends for the rest of the year.<p>

Tyler:  
>Oh believe me you'll get the most excitment in a classroom in your whole life here.<p>

Chase:  
>*Gets a little jealous and the puts arm around her chair and lays back* Yup. Thats how it is .<p>

Crystal:  
>*looks over at hand on shoulder then into his eyes*<p>

Chase:  
>*looks at her and smiles*<p>

**bell rings**

Crystal:  
>*Gets up and packs stuff up*<p>

Chase:  
>So whats your next class?<p>

Crystal:  
>Bio, you?<p>

Chase:  
>English. What room?<p>

Crystal:  
>Room 215.<p>

Chase:  
>Im in room 220 next. You want me to walk you?<p>

Crystal:  
>Sure. If its not a bother for you thats fine.<p>

Chase:  
>No it wouldn't be a problem at all *smiles at her* Do you want me to hold your stuff?<p>

Crystal:  
>If you would like *smiles, giggles, then walks toward the door and hands him her stuff*<p>

Chase:  
>*grabs her books and then holds the door for her* There ya go *smiles at her*<p>

Crystal:  
>Thanks.<p>

Chase:  
>*has his arm around her shoulder and shows her free reading book around* So whats this book about?<p>

Crystal:  
>Um thats free reading type of book<p>

Chase:  
>Ah I see."The Notebook" . My sister made me watch that movie with her so many times. That movie was so boring and stupid.<p>

Crystal:  
>*giggles and grabs book out of his hand, looks into his eyes* Its not boring nor stupid. the book proves that love can exist and be alive no matter what happens.<p>

Chase:  
>*looks into her eyes and pauses for a moment, snaps back to reality* Um yeah.*scratches head* sure, If you say so.<p>

Crystal:  
>Oh. *changes subject* So you play any sports?<p>

Chase:  
>Yeah. If you didnt hear on the announcments I'm the captain for the football and lacrosse team for the 3 years that ive been here.<p>

Crystal:  
>Thats preety cool. I should come to one of your games. *smiles at him*<p>

Chase:  
>You should . You should actually come to football tryouts.<p>

Crystal:  
>Seriously?<p>

Chase:  
>Well.. Yeah *smiles at her*<p>

Crystal:  
>*smiles back at him* Can I ask you something?<p>

Chase:  
>Sure anything.<p>

Crystal:  
>Why are you being so nice to me? You just met me today.<p>

Chase:  
>Well.. um .You seem like you need a guy friend to help you out threw some stuff so . *coughs* I think your classroom is over there.<p>

Crystal:  
>Oh thanks *giggles*<p>

Chase:  
>*gives her stuff back* Here's your stuff *smiles*<p>

Crystal:  
>Thanks. *smiles at him and is about to turn around*<p>

Chase:  
>Wait crystal.. what lunch do you have?<p>

Crystal:  
>I have C lunch..Why?<p>

Chase:  
>Oh I do to.. Ill see you at lunch then?<p>

Crystal:  
>Sure.*smiles at him* see you then.. bye<p>

Chase:  
>Um bye *smiles back then turns around. Sighs and smiles to self, then sees Dylan and approaches him*<p>

Dylan:  
>wow you look extremly cheerful...<p>

Chase:  
>Well... lets just say that the rumers of me throwing the "back to school" party friday is gonna happen...<p>

Dylan:  
>Really dude thats amazing!<p>

Chase:  
>Yup and I just know just who im gonna get in bed with... *smirks to himself*<p>

**FADE OUT**  
>_<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**BELL RINGS**

Dylan:  
>Thank God ! American History is over! *Picks up things and rushes out the door with Tyler*<p>

Tyler:  
>*chuckles and rushes with him* Dylan We have Bio next.<p>

Dylan:  
>I know! But I'd rather be in a hole dying of starvation then in that class.<p>

Tyler:  
>*sighs* Yes, but what about school in general? then what would you rather be doing?.. *chuckles*<p>

Dylan:  
>Just Shut up.<p>

Brittany:  
>*Passes them*<p>

Dylan:  
>*looks at Brittany and whistles* Daaammn. Brittnay, you looking finnee todaay. *winks at her as she passes*<p>

Brittany:  
>*looks at him* Ew.<p>

Dylan:  
>You might be "acting" like you hate me, but deep DEEP down inside i know you really *looks at her again* REALLY love me *winks at her*<p>

Allison:  
>*On the other side of the hallway* Oh my god! I have exactly 30 seconds unless Im going to be there 3 minutes after the first bell! I cant be 3 minutes after the first bell! Its going to ruin my record of being early! *trying to run*<p>

Brittany:  
>Oh my god.. *looks him up and down* Just ... *yet again stares him up and down* Ew. *then leaves*<p>

Dylan:  
>*sighs to himself* You and I both know she wants me<p>

Tyler:  
>*chuckles* Sure Dylan, Sure...<p>

Dylan:  
>Hey!You might not see it but I do!<p>

Allison:  
>*Runs into Tyler and all her books fall* Oh my god I'm so sorry!<p>

Tyler:  
>No, Its okay it was my fault anyways. I shouldnt have been in the middle of the hallway. *leans down and picks up her books for her*<p>

Allison:  
>Thanks. Im just in a rush to get to class.<p>

Tyler:  
>*looks down at cellphone* We have 3 more minutes to get to class.. You know that right?<br>*chuckles*

Allison:  
>*laughs* yeah, I kind of have a record...<p>

Dylan:  
>*butts in the conversation* To get to class 3 minutes early? *Is about to laugh when Tyler hits him in the gut* Ow... What the fu-<p>

Tyler:  
>You know what.. since Im not in the mood to go to class early, You want me to take you?<p>

Allison:  
>Um. Unless you want to speed run?<p>

Tyler:  
>Your serious..<p>

Allison:  
>If you are *giggles*<p>

Tyler:  
>Well I dont feel like running before tryouts tommorow.<p>

Allison:  
>Oh. Well ill see you later-<p>

Tyler:  
>Wait! Before you go, I was wondering if you want to go to a party..<p>

Allison:  
>Is it yours?<p>

Tyler:  
>Its Chase's. Do you mind if I take you, or meet you there?<p>

Allison:  
>Yeah sure! I would love to.<p>

Tyler:  
>Do you think i could have your number so I could pick you up or something?<p>

Allison:  
>Yeah, hold up *writes on a paper* There you go *smiles at him*<p>

Tyler:  
>Thanks. Oh and By the way Im sorry for ruining the whole record thing right now..<p>

Allison:  
>*looks at him* Well at this point I really dont care *smiles at him*<p>

Tyler:  
>Well I dont either. *looks down at cellphone* Well I think we all need to get to class, We've got about a minute and a half.<p>

Allison:  
>Oh my god!<p>

Tyler:  
>Oh my god is right.. I think we are all heading to the same class?<p>

Dylan:  
>*shrugs* Yeah .<p>

Tyler:  
>Well lets speed up!<p>

Allison:  
>*giggles and runs with him*<p>

**Bell rings**

*Tyler, Allison and Dylan run into the classroom*

Teacher:  
>Well Well Well... Lets see.. , ... and Ms... Ms. Argent?<p>

Allison:  
>Im so Sorry! Please dont give me-<p>

Tyler:  
>, Im sorry Allison was in my last class and I had to ask her a question from the past work we were doing. We got caught up and didnt notice the time.<p>

Teacher:  
>Well then.. I believe you.. But what about ?<p>

Dylan:  
>Im just late sir because... Im just late.<p>

Teacher:  
>Well that means your going to be serving me a detention next tuesday.<p>

Dylan:  
>Well, You see sir I have a detention with the Principal..<p>

Teacher:  
>And why may that be ?<p>

Dylan:  
>Well... lets just say my lunch food should have stayed on my plate?<p>

Teacher:  
>*sighs and looks at him* Well.. Im leaving you off with a warning. Next time your late Its going to be a two day detention. All of you please go sit down.<p>

Dylan:  
>*mumbles* Meh Meh.. Two day detention.. being late.. MEH!<p>

*all sit in seats*

*IN ANOTHER CLASSROOM*

Chase:  
>No.. All Im saying is, is that the 49ers need to increase on there defense.<p>

Guy:  
>But what about the quaterback? We cant just be defending the whole time! We gotta score while defending!<p>

Chase:  
>True..True..<p>

Crystal:  
>*walks in and takes a seat*<p>

Chase:  
>Anndd We will talk about this later ..<p>

Guy:  
>*laughs and says to his group of friends* Chase is gonna get it with the new girl you guys.<p>

Group of friends:  
>*laugh and continue talking about the football season of the 49ers*<p>

Chase:  
>*approaches Crystal from behind and puts his arms around her shoulders, then leans down on her*<br>Hey

Crystal:  
>*looks up* Hey *giggles*<p>

Chase:  
>So, before class starts I was wondering...<p>

Crystal:  
>Wondering?<p>

Chase:  
>Shh let me finish *chuckles, she then giggles* I was wondering if your busy friday night.. Im having a party.<p>

Crystal:  
>Yeah sure!<p>

Chase:  
>*sighs* Well that was easier then I thought. *chuckles*<p>

Crystal:  
>*giggles* Well mister... Is this a formal party?<p>

Chase:  
>*looks down at her then smiles* Its a regular party.. Like Alcohol, weed-<p>

Crystal:  
>Weed?<p>

Chase:  
>You dont have to do it if you dont want to.<p>

Crystal:  
>Okay. Cause I dont smoke.<p>

Chase:  
>Well thats what everyone says untill heshe gets into college...but since you dont smoke Ill tell people that it is a smoke free party *smiles down at her*

Crystal:  
>Really? you would do that for me?<p>

Chase:  
>Yeah. Of course. I wouldnt want to make you feel uncomftorable to my party.<p>

Crystal:  
>*giggles and smiles sweetly at him* By the way how many people are coming?<p>

Chase:  
>Um..Several hundred.<p>

Crystal:  
>*shocked* What?<p>

Chase:  
>You heard me *smiles at her*<p>

Crystal:  
>Well then you must be very popular<p>

Chase:  
>I guess that what you can call the number one high school quaterback in Califonia ... Also Lacrosse foward.<p>

Crystal:  
>Wow. Look at you *giggles*<p>

Chase:  
>Mhm.. By the way are you coming to my tryouts Friday?<p>

Crystal:  
>Yes of course...I mean it depends if you want me there?<p>

Chase:  
>Um yes.. Thats why I just asked you *chuckles*<p>

Crystal:  
>*giggles* Okay then *smiles*<p>

Chase:  
>*Pausing moment bewteen them and there eyes* Um. Can I tell you something?<p>

Crystal:  
>Sure.. anything.<p>

Chase:  
>*leans down and whispers in her ear*<br>I really want you...

Crystal:  
>*looks at him* to do what?<p>

Chase:  
>*gets tense and then whispers in her ear again* I really want you to kiss me<p>

Crystal:  
>*teases with him and whispers in his ear* Well then that will have to wait... *looks at him and smiles*<p>

Chase:  
>*smiles at her* Thats not fair... Your playing with me<p>

Crystal:  
>Well things arent fair untill you work for it.. Just like you and football *winks at him*<p>

Chase:  
>*is about to speak*<p>

**BELL RINGS**

Chase:  
>We'll talk about this later..<p>

Crystal:  
>Okay Quaterback... *smiles and giggles at him*<p>

Chase:  
>*Chuckles and sits down in his assigned chair, then looks at her and smiles*<br>_


End file.
